One Dark Sphere to us
by Volatile321
Summary: A one shot fic, the Overlord enjoys "welcoming" the young woman who intrudes into his life via something to another place unknown...


**Note - This is a short story I've done, apologies if you don't like it...It's not tied to any of the Over Lord's game story lines, and is set in OverLord 2's castle. I don't own any of the characters, and reviews are welcome :) but no flames please... Thankyou for reading in advance :)**

One Dark Sphere To Us.

Leaning heavily back in his dark throne, he allowed himself a snide smirk that grew into a smug look that he knew was obscured from view of all, as his face was encased in a rough helmet that produced an eerie, shrouding darkness across his human like features. In fact the only feature, which the helmet did not hide nor protect, was his ominous glowing orbs, eyes that had administered ruthless massacres of entire villages that he had wandered across loftily.

From the demonic head, his body was clad in heavy armour, and fabric designed for lengthy combat, no amount of skin had been visible since he adorned the protective covering several hundred years ago. It was no mystery that the Overlord was nothing but a shell full of malice and evil intent, his actions spoke more to victims than he ever would care to, seeing as all his flesh body had long been devoured by unexplainable forces of the various Abysses, leaving his voice the lone noise within him, there was no thumping of a heart or exhaling of lungs...

Drumming his sharpened metal capped fingers on the arm of his seat, he contemplated his next actions loosely as he lazily watched the Minions work, perhaps he should wipe out the Elves for all existence after all they had been organising another Harvest fete for the fifth time this month...they were an annoyingly determined species for celebrations. However the Dwarven race's drunken parties had spread rather threateningly, with their rich ale and strong habits it was a wonder they hadn't collapsed from liver failure, putting aside those possibilities, he really should do something about that worm hole growing in the centre of the hall right before him.

His Minions cooed and snarled savagely at the strange apparition that was forming, their long, tapered ears twitched in anticipation as they clawed and gnashed their jaws at the air in front of them, not daring to venture a step closer. And from the black sphere crackling with slivers of harsh blue light, _something_ clamboured out cumbersomely...

"Oh my lord, no pun intended, this place is a right tip..." The slim woman grumbled addressing it to the Overlord as she ran a hand through her short auburn hair that stretched to her pale jaw line. Her milky white skin contrasted drastically against her crimson dress with gold trimmings which trailed along to the grimy floor of his, the supposedly long sleeves she had rolled back ungracefully up to her elbows, exposing odd wrist guards clapped to her.

"Dear lady, would you _humbly_ explain why you have breached our castle walls with such...randomness?" Gnarl slithered out loudly a moment after she had finished speaking, his yellow eyes peered suspiciously as the woman turned to him regarding him with mild curiousity. As the Eldest minion he naturally ventured a tad closer, he paced stealthily around her as the rest formed an enclosing ring around them,

"_Really_, do we need all these minions around us? It's not a fight or anything ..." She chided fearlessly, her head twisting to keep him within her sights.

"You are very arrogant..." Gnarl hissed, he was no fighter in the Minion army, sporting a crutch and wisps of silvery hair portrayed his age easily, his reputation was known as a wise and wily character to all within the fortress hold,

"Because I know you won't touch one hair on my body until _he_ tells you to." She said pointing her index finger at the Overlord rudely, he narrowed his demonic eyes at her and she grew a crafty smirk on her face as she ceased her pointing.

"You seem very knowledgeable about our Lord." Gnarl snapped aloud, gaining her attention back to him.

"Oh I am." She trilled back, acknowledging it to Gnarl but her ash grey eyes watched the Overlord knowing he listened with deliberate intent weighing each word she uttered to the worth of her existence. The withered Minion's ear gave a twitch and he retreated away from the woman to the borderline of the army hastily,

"Do you have any proposals to make?" he rumbled out slowly, his fingers drummed at a slower pace on the throne's arm, the sound rang out in perfect continuance as his minions instantly ceased their rabid noises that previously covered the rhythmic sound.

"Erm no-" The woman replied, her arrogant expression descending to one of uncertainty,

"Then do **remove** yourself from my sight." He ordered in a low tone the moment she had spoken, his drumming fingers slowed to a painfully slow and deliberate rhythm, her eyes flicked nervously once to his hand and Gnarl made a low rasping noise, and looked around at his fellow species,

"You bunch of flea ticked worms, you all heard his Glourious-ness-"

"You heard nothing!" The woman retorted aloud defensively and rounded on the minion group that had advanced closer wielding their stolen or makeshift weapons. "Not a very conversationalist type are you?" the woman addressed the Overlord, she inhaled deeply and asserted herself again. "Dear man with no flesh endownment," The fearsome war master's pupils narrowed sharply to slits, and he produced a menacing growl that rolled out as she continued, "I have discovered you are every bit a dick head that your game programmers designed you as."

"_Game_ _programmers_?" the Overlord questioned flatly, and issued a frown invisible to all, "You speak-"

"And therefore I will-"the woman continued arrogantly, unaware of her minor deadly sin.

"**DO NOT INTERRUPT ****MY**** WORDS.****" **He roared in all his fury as he rose slowly to his feet, and descended down the few steps connecting his vantage point. On reaching the floor, the woman tilted her head up to meet the burning eyes of the aged character, her mouth open and closed aimlessly as she searched for her lost voice, his silent demeanour had her throat parched as she _knew_ what he would do."Your banshee voice is hardly welcome here." He said in a dark tone,

"Your lordship, may I advise you to finish her off...it'll be so easy..." Gnarl's gravelly tone uttered, his mouth salivating with expectance.

"An-an-and you're going to listen to him?" she stammered out fearfully, her forehead beaded with sweat as he raised his armoured hand to her face and opened it poised to crush down on her flawless and pale self. She could have counted the grooves and metal pieces that created his protective piece as he held it there for an agonizing minute,

"I don't keep him as my advisor to ignore him..." The Overlord replied. Her eyes snapped close instinctively as his hand smashed straight onto her face, her nose crumpled cruelly on impact to his palm, creating a quiet cascade of crimson tearing down her pale neck. Her voice had caught and stalled in a single syllable as her eye sockets were raided by metal claws, his other fingers pricked at her cheeks puncturing her skin lightly.

The drips of blood slowly pooled at her feet, the Minions growled and snapped eagerly at each other as they prowled closer allured by the tangy scent. Feeling the liquid seep between his armour covering, he briskly moved his hand, by twisting it ruthlessly he obtained a firm hold upon her face. He flung her limp body to the army that grumbled with bitter disappointment as he commanded, "Hold her in the dungeons with the Troll."

As a few transported the stunned, abused woman, he turned his attention to the gaping worm hole boring through the air, he indicated towards the anomaly, "Scout." was the single order. A small band of the demons leapt into the dark sphere without hesitation, the blue light flickering rapidly at the disturbance before settling to its ominous glow, he stood in stony silence awaiting the group's return.

"_Master_!" A voice called shrilly before a Minion tumbled clumsily out of the sphere clutching an object,

"What a strange pair of garments..." Gnarl slithered in curiousity as he eyed the first object presented, "It appears to be two decorated, cotton helmets attached to each other with sling holds..."

"Weak weaponry." The Overlord added lowly as his mind weighed the variables, glancing at the other objects none sparked any deliberate designs for damage, although he had his suspicions that the cube made of multicoloured squares provided the answer.

"Master, I see your eyes linger on a single factor...but we have new, **bigger** things to conquer..." Gnarl rasped aloud slyly and pointed meaningfully to the dark sphere...

---

**Thankyou for reading! :3**


End file.
